1. Field
An apparatus and a method consistent with one or more exemplary embodiments broadly relate to a method of distributing data and a device supporting the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As information communication technology advances, a number of devices and a number of services increase. Thus, various services are provided to devices. Additionally, data throughputs, which need to be processed by a server to provide various services, drastically increase. Accordingly, a method of efficiently storing data and processing pieces of data at the same time, which is performed by a server providing a service, is being developed.
Technology of processing data by using multi-processors or multi-cores is employed as a technology for processing pieces of data at the same time. The technology of processing data by using multi-processors or multi-cores may process pieces of data in parallel with each other by simultaneously executing programs through a plurality of processes or threads. Recently, technology of selecting a specific processor or a specific core, which is appropriate for processing a key requested by a user device, is being researched and developed.